


Death's Soul

by razzzberrie_smoothie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Drama, Family, Grim Reaper - Freeform, Multi, Novel, Other, Teen Fiction, friends - Freeform, grim, teenfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzzberrie_smoothie/pseuds/razzzberrie_smoothie
Summary: Lucia Green, a 13-year-old girl, decides to go to her Grandma's house the year before she would have to say goodbye to Eugene, Oregon forever. Little did she know she would get wrapped up in her new summer job. The job of being the youngest Grim Reaper of all time.





	Death's Soul

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I WROTE THIS A YEAR AGO AND IT'S TRASH

Lucia stepped out of the brick school building. She smiled in the warm early June air; it was now summer break. She was walking back home so that she can pack for her visit to her grandmother's house. Lucia had said her goodbyes to all her friends during the school day, knowing she won't see them for the break. The girl walked along the sidewalk of the city of Eugene, Oregon. After 12 minutes of walking, she finally made it home.  
Lucia- or, Lucy, as her family called her- walked into her house. Her dad wasn't home yet, seeing as he's at work until 4 pm every day. Her dog, Sasha greeted her at the door. Lucy patted her dog on the head once before she walked to the kitchen and grabbed Sasha's food dish and put her dog food into it. She set it down for her to eat. Lucia then went to sit and watch a little bit Television while finalizing some packing.  
An hour later, as usual, Lucia's dad came from work.  
"Hey, sweetheart! How was the last day of school," He asked Lucy, giving her his normal kind smile. Her dad was wearing his white button-down shirt with black dress pants. He set down his briefcase and looked back at Lucia.  
"Same as usual; I had to say goodbye to everyone," She replied sadly as she looked her father in his brown eyes that were so different from her own. Her eyes were a light shade of baby blue that almost seemed white. Everyone couldn't seem to stop talking about her eyes. Lucia didn't mind the attention, though, even if she was confused about it at times.  
"Oh, well, I'm sorry, sweetheart. Are you sure you want to go to you grandmothers all of this summer?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, I do dad. You know I love it there." She turned off the television and hugged her dad.

"Do you have your bag packed?" He pulled away from the hug

"Yes, of course, I do." She smiled, grabbing her bag from the table.

"Then let's go.." They walk out to her father's Ford pickup truck.  
After a two-hour car ride of mostly talking about events happening this summer, the car went silent as they grew closer to Lucy's grandma's home. Her grandma lived in a small cottage-like home with a garden in the front. But Lucia's grandmother was not like your normal everyday 'I'll bake you cookies' grandma. Lucia's grandma was the only one Lucia could really relate to. They had a similar interest in music and writing. She was always there to listen.  
They pulled up to her grandma's house. "Grandma," Lucy squealed as she ran up and hugged her grandma. She was a tall woman with short gray hair. She had Lucia's color eyes, just like Lucia's mother too. She wore a dark purple top with some black pants to go with it.  
"Hi, Lucia!" She smiled kindly "Ahh! I have so much to tell you!" Lucia smiled pulling away from the hug. "Well, You can after me and your dad have a talk. Go unpack, I'll see you in a few moments." Lucia nodded and walked away.

Lucia went to go unpack in the guest room she had always stayed in, While her dad and grandma talked. "Phillip, I know you're against her joining the family business. But you can't make her hide her powers any longer. The unbalance currently in the system could stop production any moment if you don't let me teach her!" Lucia's grandma said worriedly. She sipped her tea.

"I understand that, but she's only thirteen! You can't ask a thirteen-year-old girl to abandon everything she knows," He argued.  
"How about if she just does it during the summer? That's the busy season. You know Haley and I can't take this alone anymore," Her grandma said putting down her tea. "Fine... Just don't let this change her in any way, okay?" He had finally agreed.  
He walked into the guest bedroom to say goodbye. "Have a good time, Lucy." He smiled.

"I will dad." She hugged him before he pulled away and walked out. Lucia's grandma passed him in the doorway, giving her a silent message, 'Don't mess this up.' Lucy's grandma nodded and walked inside the room.

"Okay, so what's been happening in the life of Lucia?" She said as she sat down.

"The same, really. I keep trying to find a story to write, but I still can't decide. Some friend drama too." She sighed, putting away her clothes in the dresser that her grandma always left empty for her. They talked for roughly five hours straight about Lucia's school year and some about her grandma's days at home.

Slowly, the conversation turned to Lucia's mom. Lucia had never known much about her mom. All the stories she had heard were mostly from her dad and her grandma. She had heard every story they had to tell and could remember almost every single detail. Most of the stories with her mom painted her as a being who was kind, nice and loving to everyone no matter what the circumstances may be.

Lucy had no memories of when her mom was with her in the early years of her childhood due to the fact that her mother had left a long time ago to be an archeologist, but went missing within days after she left. Her father was never really willing to talk about it, and her grandma always seemed indifferent about it; almost as if she knew something they didn't.

"What was Mom like again, Grandma?" Lucy asked. She had heard this a million times, by a million different people. But hearing it always gave her comfort that she could be like that someday. She wanted to be remembered just as her mom was, as a kind-hearted person who could do no wrong.

"Just as I told you when you were little, she was a bold young woman. She always spoke her mind. She was kind-hearted and could understand you in a way no one else could. She was beautiful and looked a lot like you when she was your age." Her grandma smiled, "I wish you could meet her again." Lucia's grandma looked at a photo she had of Lucia's mom that was hanging on the wall. The photo was of her holding little one-year-old Lucy. On the bottom of the photograph her mom had written: +

Hazel Green and Lucia Green 7-21-04: Lucia's first birthday


End file.
